Chronicla/2/2 (Lorica)
=Wilderness Block= Chapter 10: Flight of the Clipped Bird :Planning: | Writing: *Now deep in the woods, Qura is at peace with nature, feeling utterly free from parental rules and confines. ::They’re in equatorial Lorica so it’s generally warm or hot all the time, which means they can travel lightly. ::They brought enough food with them because neither knows how to hunt or even what to forage. *Along the way they've re-created Tyl's old faera collection using the new glass vials she's brought along. *Tyl warns Qura that the forest is potentially dangerous so they need to bring some form of protection with them - magic. *Having found both create-light and spell-initiator faera, Tyl surmises that grinding would enhance effect - and it does. *Tyl also finds that mixing ground faera with water makes for easy-to-cast spells via throwing potions. *It's been hours of trekking w/ minor progress and it’s dark, so they start a fire using create-fire faera and eat. *Then they hear the sounds of wolves - ill omen in wild areas - and panic, running off blindly without their stuff. ::Only now do they remember that there are dangerous creatures in the wild – possibly more dangerous than on Earth. *Qura and Tyl, terrified, get chased up a tree by a pack of wolves. They can barely hold on but manage to get into position. *Qura starts thinking that this was a really bad idea. Who knew adventuring could be so dangerous? *The wolves take turns watching. Qura can't fall asleep for fear of falling. An hour later they finally leave. *Tyl gets off the tree, the wolves come back, and the wolves can still sense them. *Tyl only gets slightly bitten but feels very weak. Qura helps drag Tyl back up the tree. They finally manage to fall asleep. ::The wolves are symbiotic with create-ethanol moieta. Qura realizes this immediately. #Cut faera into pieces, grind it #Throwing potions w/ water, effect on breaking #Igniting fires #Create Ethanol (weakening, sedative) Chapter 11: Freed Wings :Planning: | Writing: *Morning. The wolves are still around. Promising that she will owe her life to whoever saves her, They scream for help. *On his way to Aeutaril, Andar hears and comes to their aid. He easily dispatches the wolves with his bow. *The girls thank Andar profusely for his aid. Tyl collects the "weakening" faera on the wolves' teeth. ::Qura vows to herself that she will uphold her promise and dedicate herself to Andar. *Introductions. Tyl explains why they’re here and Qura tells Andar about her desire to become a mage. *Andar has a mission to do in Aeutaril, heads off; the girls agree to wait in the forest for his return since they can't come. *Andar gives Qura his bow for self-defense. Qura and Tyl practice firing, then practice hunting, but are failures at it. ::The girls realize that they need to be able to fire accurately in case they get attacked again and to not starve. ::Qura realizes that running away from home is easier said than done for girls like her, since she's had no experience. *In addition they train fighting melee, fighting each other or attacking tree trunks - but they end up getting hurt pretty badly. *Tyl finds a faera that helps isolate effect moieta. She knows it's important, but won't tell Qura why she knows it. *They also observe the actions of the pulsphere and other faera, finding what they eat and collecting those plants. ::Knowledge of what food they eat is crucial for getting faera to reproduce, not to mention keeping them alive. *FF. Nightfall; the girls had received free food from Andar. Andar returns and starts a fire, bringing more food with him. *Andar tells them that he's a rogue, one who finds misc jobs for a living, and that they'll be headed to Edistel soon. Chapter 12: Saphrona's Jewel :Planning: | Writing: * ::In the future in which Qura’s dream takes place, the world-spanning empire is called Saphrona. *Qura lays on her bed, totally stunned by what had just transpired, and wonders exactly what it's all about. *Qura, now a member of the royalty, gets treated as such, being given jewelry, a squad of handmaidens, etc. *Qura wanders around the Citadel, getting used to the place and learning about the royal family and royal high magic. *Qura meets Altair again and talk about this entire event while saying she wants to be a mage. Altair says that's for princes. *Da summons them, and assigns Altair to Probe the channeling Academy of Invara, and Altair orders Qura to come with him. *They fly all the way to Invara. Qura wants to get a crash course in magic but Altair refuses, saying it's not for her. *Qura gets into an argument with Altair moments after they leave the city. Qura ends up desperate to learn about it. *Qura tries to get away from Altair but he easily summons her back to him. Qura makes life unbearable for him. *Qura declares she doesn't want to see Altair again and will set off on her own. Altair lets her realizing she is adamant. ::Before she leaves, Altair teaches how to be safe (which is another term for a teleport spell); Qura doesn't realize it. Chapter 13: Fall of Innocence :Planning: | Writing: *Upon arriving at Edistel, the trio part ways. Qura wants to stay with Andar as per her promise but Andar refuses. ::Andar has never told the girls exactly what he does for a living, even despite their asking. *Qura looks for jobs but is too "fresh" to find any entry level job, but is instead “burned” by each of the tests she undertakes. *Among the professions she tries out includes blacksmith, lumberjack, accountant, cook and farmer apprentices. ::She realizes that getting a job is incredibly time-consuming and tedious, thinks her parents might be right after all. *Remembering her dream, she becomes a waitress. Only her boss is greedy and requires her to buy uniform. *The restaurant work is just as hard, all tips must be given to the boss, and the boss ill-treats her as well. ::Being a waitress is barely better than being a slave - Qura is forced to be subservient to customers. *Qura breaks several teapots by accident and is forced to pay for them and is fired without any pay, plus loses her uniform. *Qura gets pickpocketed and has no money left to get a room. Qura and Tyl spend a terrible night on the streets. ::Tyl also has next to no luck with finding a job. She has done pretty much Qura did in looking for a job, failing at everything. *Tyl tries to keep their spirits hopeful, spinning tales of magic, and even tries to keep Qura warm at her own expense. Chapter 14: Qura's First Mission :Planning: | Writing: *Next day, the girls seek out Andar, saying they need help finding a job. Andar decides to take on a task with them. ::Andar still hasn't revealed to the others the fact that he leads his very own gang - after all, this can't be lightly revealed. ::The mission is to stay near a store and catch night thieves who have broken into the store the previous few nights. *In preparation for this, the party goes to the nearby woods to practice archery and melee fighting Andar teaching them. *Late night; the place is closed. Thieves pick the lock. Weapons are drawn and Andar is far outnumbered. *The thieves tell Andar that the store-owner had stolen a necklace from them, and that they hadn't broken in before. *They guess the correct descriptions of the necklace, so the party believes that the thieves were right after all. *The thieves take the necklace and leave. The party secretly follows them, discovers that the necklace is magical. ::The necklace is able to make the wearer blend into one's surroundings even when moving, but not perfectly. *Andar tries to steal the necklace but is defeated by his invisible foe. Qura pleads for the fight to stop, bandages his wounds. ::They all realize the power of being just about invisible for making all kinds of problems go away, decide to steal it. *After trailing the thieves some more, they swap the magical necklace with a similar-looking one, Andar being good at stealth. *They limp back to the store, only to realize that another party of thieves (B) had come afterward, stealing everything. *FF. Next morning. The store owner is outraged and sends guards to hunt down the owner of the necklace. ::The party tells them that they weren't able to stop the thieves from taking the stuff after all; they don't get the reward. Chapter 15: Fall of Innocence 2 :Planning: | Writing: *Tyl uses their little bit of money left to buy weak vial-separator paper to use to create potions that react upon breaking. *Qura argues with her, saying that their money should be used for more important purposes. Tyl is too attached to magic. *After that Tyl proceeds to create on-off light potions using semi-porous paper. Low on money, they live out on the streets. *FF. Spending the evening collecting faera, they finally manage to salvage enough create-heat faera to keep them warm. *During this time they also come across a create-electropositivity faera and adds it. They create long-term warmth potions. ::By using just a tiny bit of spell-initiator and keeping the glass vials close to them, they are able to sustain warmth long-term. ::Currently, all spells run out after a short while of use, much like a weak battery, and direct use of faera is just too weak. *Next day. Now desperate, Qura tries to get another job as waitress but none are hiring. She attacks the boss who fired her. ::She attacks while using the chameleon amulet; problem is, it's not 100% effective so there are tell-tale signs on the ground. *Guards arrive and subdue her. Qura is put in the same prison cell as other criminals. They abuse and terrify her. ::It turns out the necklace is inscribed with initials of ownership; the guards find it in Qura's possession and arrest her. *She pleads for them to leave her alone but that seems to have the opposite effect; at any rate she fears they’ll rape her. *For a moment Qura suddenly feels strangely warm, has no idea as to why and soon dismisses it. (blood magic) *Meanwhile, Tyl is alarmed by Qura’s disappearance and goes all over the place asking for whereabouts. #Easy-to-activate blinding potions (puncture paper) #Potion easy to turn on/off (porous paper press in/out) #Long-term warmth potions #Create electro-positivity #Artifacts' magic Chapter 16: Finding Friends and Family :Planning: | Writing: *Hours later. A stranger (Micalel) comes to the prison and pays for Qura's release. ::This action makes Qura his indentured servant. She is obligated to serve him for some time as the equivalent of a slave. *Qura goes with Micalel to his slum. Suddenly she is tied up and stripped by the gang inside. (Micalel is second in command). *In this compromised position Qura is forced to wait for the ringleader to come “have her”. *In a twist of fate, the White Wolf ringleader turns out to be Andar, who immediately orders her release. *Micalel gets a smacking and Andar says that no one is to lay a hand on Qura again. Qura is once again very thankful. *Introductions. Qura tells them that Tyl must be looking for her. Qura and the gang’s top fighter, Yerin, set out to find her. *QUra tells the others about her interest in magic. The gang reveals a create-soot faera from Micalel's collection. *Qura and a few gangsters locate Tyl and update her. Tyl tells Qura that their two families have scried for their locations. ::When they find her, Tyl is already driven into crying, thinking she’s responsible for Qura’s disappearance and fate. *For the first time in weeks, Qura and Tyl are treated to a feast (gang member induction) and both eat like pigs. *As Qura, Tyl, and Andar sit next to each other, the gangsters tell each other what they did or saw that day. *At the same time, Tyl works on creating a smoke potion with create-air and create-soot moieta. #Create Soot #Smoke potion Chapter 17: Mutual Thievery :Planning: | Writing: *Andar tells the gang that their new objective is to steal that magical amulet back from the store owner they once worked for. *Waiting until night, they enter with Andar picking the lock on the door and slipping inside. *Guards are waiting inside, causing the trio to run with them in pursuit. They get caught and are arrested for breaking in. *After serving a one day term and paying a fine, they are let out - and discover that the necklace was stolen anyway. *The party is being charged with stealing the item even though they didn't get it. Andar promises to hunt it down. *Andar takes his gang to the thieves' hideout, interrogates them; they say they didn't take it but Andar doesn't believe them. *Andar wants to search the place; the thieves fight back and are defeated. But searching turns up nothing. ::First instance of true magic being used in combat, in this case with smoke potions to make enemies cough. *The party now suspects the store owner of tricking them and follow the store owner to his home. FF next day. They enter. *They fail to find anything. Just then the guard arrives and catches Andar and Tyl breaking in (aided by the thieves' advice). *As they are hauled to jail, Andar protests, saying they were trying to find clues to help find the lost necklace. *The guards treat them very meanly and throw them in jail. Meanwhile Qura suspects the guard of having stolen it. *Qura uses the smoke potions to sneak into the guard tower and find a member of the guard using it. Qura jumps the guard. ::The thick smoke easily delineates the person using the necklace. *The guard stops them both and once the smoke clears it becomes obvious that the guard had stolen it all along. *The captain of the guard pardons Qura's team and pays them a hefty sum of money to not report this to the Lord of Edistel. ::The necklace is broken in the fight that breaks out and the enchantment is broken, so the party decides not to steal it. Chapter 18: Escaping the Parental Grip :Planning: | Writing: *Andar gives Qura money and an escort to go to a tailor's and get proper (better) clothes. *They narrowly avoid being seen by Judicad's expedition and rush home to warn the gang. Qura feels the scrying tell-tale. *Tyl has been working on another moieta she has identified, the spell-amplifier. ::Qura’s location can be scried because of blood magic. Each time it’s done, her body feels slightly warm – it’s a summon too. *Meanwhile, the authorities have caught the gang’s guard worker Micalel, who was tricked into revealing the gang. ::The heating up is occurring much more often now, a sign that they’re getting close. Then Qura heats up while in the hideout. *The girls’ pursuers have arrived, and knock on their door. The gang rushes to pack supplies, including faera. *White Wolf makes a stand, and Andar gets into an argument with the expedition at the hideout’s main door. ::Andar says that the girls should be free, while Judicad feels ripped off and Teal feels insulted. *Realizing that negotiation failed, Andar shoots Judicad in the arm with his bow, then the gang flees out the back door. ::With the expedition leader seriously wounded, they are unable to pursue the girls. *Andar leads a rescue mission for Micalel involving Qura seducing the guards and drugging them to sleep. *Escaping, the White Wolf gang and the girls heads for the nearby city Iutarru. ::Qura and Tyl, realizing they are vulnerable in this world and need protection, decide to accompany the gang. Category:Events